


Evan fucks up nature (literally)

by Stephenthevampire



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: ? - Freeform, Clothed Sex, Dendrophilia, Evan likes trees, Evan nutted on tree, I think?, Jared and Connor find him, M/M, Masturbation, Other, Smut, Why Did I Write This?, jokefic, this is not serious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 12:24:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21179402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stephenthevampire/pseuds/Stephenthevampire
Summary: Evan gets hard due to a giant tree and humps it but then jared and connor find him(WARNING: this is a freaking joke dont take this seriously, i was bored and this popped into my head)





	Evan fucks up nature (literally)

Evan got out of his car and walked deep into the park, so many trees who had a hard time choosing which one he should climb.

He was far out where no one would find him. He chose a big tree and just the sight of it made his pants tighten. He wasn't expecting that but he did somehow just get and erection due to a tree.

He couldn't handle the strain in his pants, though his intention was to climb the tree he now had a different thought.

He shamelessly clasped himself around the tree and started thrusting into it continuously moaning and n u t t i n g into his pants less than 5 seconds of thrusting. 

“A-ah- yeah tree you like that?”

He THRUSTED hard into the tree, his pants now soaking wet, he moaned and whined as he was taking care of his problem. He then proceeded to get naked. His hot sticky body clenching around the hard bark. 

He was so occupied he didn't hear the sound of laughter coming towards him. 

He eyes where clenched and as she moaned and n u t t ed against the tree

“A-AH I LOVE Y-YOU TREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE”

“Evan?”

He turned his head towards the voice and saw jared and connor both standing there, jared recording and giggling, connor just shook his head.

“A-AH!” evan grabbed his shrit and covered his c o c k. 

It was quiet except for jareds wheezing. 

“WE SHALE NEVER FUCKING SPEAK OF THIS YOU HEAR ME.” Evan screamed, embarrassed uwu.

“Bro, what makes you think I want to?” connor replied, his voice filled with disappointment.

**Author's Note:**

> requests are open!  
if you have a fic you wish to see dont hesitate to hit me up  
(i mostly do musical fics)  
discord: bigplateoflasagna#0248


End file.
